


Shock

by nunie_lullaby



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunie_lullaby/pseuds/nunie_lullaby
Summary: sometimes it’s better to just follow an impulse.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiayumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiayumi/gifts).



> _written after listening to “Shock” from Kuroki Meisa_
> 
> I wrote this years ago, wanted to put it back here. This is clearly unbeta-ed. A pure piece of smut.

 

> _"Who's the puppet?_
> 
> _Who's the master?_
> 
> _Do you understand?_
> 
> _Don't you get it?_
> 
> _Don't let anyone tell you_
> 
> _What clothes you should have worn"_

 

 

He would never know who leads in their relationship. Sometimes it’s him sometimes not. It is something he learnt to accept long times ago. Watching his boyfriend, he thinks of a lot of things. What he would do to him this night when they will be alone in the dorm, what he will say… but somehow deep inside he also knows it might not be the way he wants it to be because it’s always like that. He would think about something but then his boyfriend would do something which changes everything. At times he feels like it’s a curse to have fallen in love with this man but then a smile, a little whisper and it’s all gone.

 

He’s walking to the dance studio, deep in thoughts, when a grasp to his arm pulls him suddenly in an empty closet. He wants to scream, to punch whoever has done that but a pair of lips sucking at his neck has him melt in two strong arms. He feels like falling but the embrace tightens around his waist pulling him closer. “Be quiet.”

 

It’s then he realises he’s whimpering needing more of these lips, of these hands. A sneaky hand is already making its way to his pants when the other is ghosting under his shirt, fingertips brushing at his sensitive nipples. He bits down on his lip, preventing any sound to come out. He can hear the sounds coming from the outside and it adds some danger he can’t deny he likes. A light scratch and he’s moaning. He freezes, a silent gasp leaving his lips as his boyfriend grasps his crotch a bit harshly.

 

“Quiet. You don’t want us to be found right?” The man groans into his ear before licking at the shelf and nibbling at the earlobe. He’s rewarded by a “good boy” when he put a hand over his mouth to muffle the soft moans which escape his lips.

 

The hands begin to be more adventurous, soft fingers wrapping around his length as the other continues his travel up to his chest brushing blindly over his tattoo. He laces his fingers in his lover’s hair as teeth latch on his skin, biting ever so lightly but surely living a bruise. Shiver run up his spine as thumb brushes on the heated head of his length spreading precum all over it. He wants to say something to stop the teasing touches but two fingers press at his lips and he sucks on it like there’s no tomorrow. He hears a light chuckle but can’t care less at the moment.

 

“So needy.” His lover breathes, lips ghosting all over his neck. A sharp tug and he’s almost coming. He bits the fingers unintentionally earning another tug. He groans lowly releasing the digits. He doesn’t have time to realise it that he’s pressed against the back of the closet, back facing his lover. He clenches his hands into fists shuddering in anticipation but nothing comes. He glances over his shoulder and blushes under the gaze the man gives him.

 

“Doo… what are you doing?” He murmurs quivering with need. Heated skin is pressed against his bare back when his lover leans against him, pushing down his pants in one swift movement.

 

“Love you in those leggings.” The elder whispers seductively brushing fingertips over his entrance. He slowly presses in, loving how the other always purrs with bliss at this moment. Another digit and the rapper is begging for more. He whimpers at the sudden loss but soon is gasping as the other is pressing in him, pushing in him to the end. He was thankful to his lover to stay still until he’s used to him, feeling as he’s ripped in two. After a moment he moves his hips, moving an arm over his face and biting on the skin to muffle his moans. The other rocks at an excruciating slow pace making him wriggling under him. A brush against his prostate and he throws his head back against his lover’s shoulder. He closes his eyes tightly as the pace fastens. He has to bit his lips harshly to prevent his cries to come out.

 

He wants to touch himself, feeling so close the need to release is unbearable but the other slaps his hand away. Hot fingers curl around his length matching the thrusts and he’s coming in the other’s hand. He can feel his lover still rocking in him, hands gripping almost bruisingly at his hips. He presses his hands flat against the wall, pushing back and meeting every thrust, clamping around the length with all his might. Few more thrusts and the other is coming in him, biting his shoulder to stop his deep moan as he milks his orgasm.

 

He collapses on the floor as soon as the other pulls out, trying to regain a steady breathe. A pair of strong arms pulls him up. He lets himself being dressed up before turning in the embrace. He looks at the man before him and smiles, one of those he would only give to him.

 

“Never let anyone tell you how you have to act again.” His lover says softly before pressing his lips against his for a chaste kiss.

 

They step out the closet when they’re sure no one is around and walk back to the studio. They’re late but none of them care. Again he’s wondering who leads in this relationship. Maybe there’s no leader there after all, just the impulse of the moment and that’s why he’s so in love with the other. He will never know when he’s allowed to lead and when he just has to follow but one thing is sure love leads them.

 

 

> _"Who's the puppet?_
> 
> _Who's the master?_
> 
> _Do you understand?_
> 
> _Don't you get it?_
> 
> _Don't let anyone tell you_
> 
> _What clothes you should have worn"_


End file.
